SVU Drabbles
by ReversedSam
Summary: Some drabbles...


**Disclaimers**: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by  
midnight. All mistakes and British spellings are mine.

**A/N**: I've taken a liking to drabbles, hope someone likes 'em.

* * *

Olivia couldn't help but laugh a little as the peaceful silence was disturbed by Casey's stomach rumbling. "When was the last time you ate?"

Casey chuckled. "Less than an hour ago, I vividly remember licking chocolate sauce from your...."

"That doesn't count." Liv cut her off, trying not to remember exactly how that particular activity felt; else any thought of food would quickly fade. "How about I cook for you? Since I'm the reason you missed dinner."

Casey hummed in agreement as she covered Liv's body with her own, unable to resist, she lowered her head to steal a kiss. "Mmm, do you cook as well as you....distract, detective?"

*** * * * * ***

"I couldn't believe it, she wouldn't even consider my argument, just threw out the evidence because she didn't...." Casey paused mid rant, looking at her girlfriend. She thought at first that Olivia wasn't paying attention. But Olivia was paying attention alright, just not to the conversation. That look in those gorgeous eyes as they trailed over her body never failed to turn Casey on. She bit her bottom lip before slowly running her tongue along it, smiling when she heard Liv's breath catch.

She'd finish her rant later; she had much better things to do with her mouth right now.

*** * * * * ***

Olivia was sure she'd have been able to resist, but those dimples had a strange effect.

She could have dealt with her ADA standing so close, could have ignored the intoxicating smell of her perfume, and the hand that rested against her lower back. She could even have acted as though Casey's voice, right next to her ear, didn't fill her mind with a thousand inappropriate thoughts.

But when she turned slightly, caught sight of those dimples as Casey gave her that half smile, Olivia didn't have any option but to kiss her.

Casey didn't seem to mind.

*** * * * * ***

_"Oh god, Olivia, please."_

_I hear myself beg as my body arches once more, trying to create more contact with you. Your tongue makes a slow, lazy pass over my sensitive nipple. "I love when you beg for me." You hum, my other nipple is given the same treatment as your fingers tease through slick heat once more. _

_"Yes." I hiss, hips rising to meet your touch. Revelling in the pure, unadulterated pleasure you're giving me. You take me to the edge again, only to pull back seconds before giving me my release and I groan in sheer disappointment._

_"Not yet." You tell me. Your mouth moves to my stomach as your fingers move to the inside of my thighs. "What do you want?" You know exactly what I want, you always do, you just love to tease. My body arches up once more, searching for any form of contact with you._

_"I want...oh god." I gasp as your mouth returns to my breasts. I lift my leg and wrap it around you, pulling you as close as I can. A low, guttural moan escapes me as you start slowly circling a finger around my now hypersensitive clit. Your tongue mirroring the action on my nipple._

_"Tell me what you want." You insist between kisses to my breasts. My hips move with each slow circle your finger makes, I'm moaning over and over again, unable to think, much less answer you. "Do you want me inside you?" You question. Never stopping the exquisite contact. "Do you want my mouth on you?"_

_"Liv...you...I want you." I manage to gasp._

_I'm left disappointed again when your hand moves away from me, only to moan in anticipation seconds later when you begin kissing your way down my body. My grip in your hair tightens as your mouth reaches my lower stomach, placing a final kiss there, you settle yourself between my thighs. I watch as you slowly lower your head, raising my hips to meet your mouth, I hold my breath in anticipation of the release I know you're about to give me...oh my...__  
_  
BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!

The alarm clock breaking as it hits the wall isn't almost as satisfying as it should have been.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
